Black Hole Sun
by wil-spike-bloodyhell
Summary: Faith POV of Buffy receiving the news that Spike is alive again. Please RR.


Black Hole Sun  
  
written by Wil  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Joss is God  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall have  
  
Today is the day the Universe stood still. Yeah, you heard me right, the Universe stopped revolving around Buffy Anne Summers-and everyone, including me, stood in shock.  
  
I think she was finally knocked from her pedestal when she found out that Spike was brought back to life-or un-life, I'm not really clear on how that works with vamps. I have to admit I was shocked too-I thought he was a pile of dust under a bigger pile of dust that used to be Sunnydale.  
  
I guess according to what Angel said, is that some envelope arrived on his desk and out popped the genie ghost of William the Bloody. I don't know details but I'm sure it was somethin' to see. So anyway, back to B and her fun-filled jerk back to the real world.  
  
We were in Europe, somewhere around Italy drinking down some fancy coffee and eating stale cookies when we got the call. Up until now, Buffy always had everything. Shampoo commercial hair, family, friends, and a wicked huge Jesus complex.  
  
In case you didn't know, she's the Slayer. Now, she's one of many. but the so-called Original. It's a long story, kind of boring, but to make it short and tidy? She killed vampires and other nasty monsters, just like me. Anyway.  
  
We got the call from Angel and Buffy froze. I mean, completely didn't move for like a good three minutes. See, the deal is Spike's a vampire-and he fell in love with B, like everyone else in the world seems to. He went and got a soul for her, then sacrificed his life to save the world. Kinda sappy and sickening cute if you ask me---but he was like sex on a stick, so I let it pass without retching.  
  
So, she heard he was back, sort of, and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. Now this was kind'a a surprise here, being as she constantly insisted to everyone she didn't love the guy. She asked Angel if she could see him, and got turned down, I mean flat.  
  
Now Angel and B have this history together. He's a vampire too, got a soul just like Spike, only he was cursed by gypsies. Well they're like a regular Romeo and Juliet. No matter what you know somewhere they're gonna be together forever. Anyhow, Angel said she couldn't see Spike-and something broke inside Buff. I mean, I think she can't choose, she's got something for both of 'em. Part of me wonder's how she got so lucky to have two of 'em-another part is glad I don't have that problem.  
  
They're both good guys, or vampires. Each of 'em tormented by their own problems, evils and the sort. Probably why I get along with 'em so well. but that's not what we were talking about.  
  
The thing is, no one's ever denied Buffy anything, or if they have, she's always fought and gotten it anyway. This time, though, she didn't fight. I think she knew Angel was right-she shouldn't see Spike and he shouldn't see her. They needed to be apart or the guilt would eat her up. I mean the guy DIED for her. Not the world even-but her and she didn't love him. She told me about what happened with the school came crashing down, and I truth? I feel bad for him. He knew when the time came, she was just trying to comfort him. It's sad, really.  
  
You heard me again. She didn't love him. It's obvious she love's Angel and always would, but I think part of her respected Spike, still does. She saw he could be a good guy, work to be a better man despite the demon. Part of me hopes she can see something like that in me too-atonement isn't an easy thing-but Spike reached it. One day, I'm gonna reach it too.  
  
So it was that denial from Angel that stopped the planets from spinning around her. Buffy became like the rest of us. A regular person, and now the earth spins around the sun again. I never thought I'd see it happen, but it did. It's kind of a shame though-  
  
Buffy's died twice and come back, but now she's burned out the sun. Maybe I should go for her-I need an excuse to go see Angel again, give him a real visit this time. One that doesn't almost involve dying, and I could talk to Spike for B. I need some things said anyway-he's got a punch coming. I owe him.  
  
I'll see. It's getting dark now and its almost time for us to head toward Spain. Maybe it wasn't the call that did it. Maybe it was finally feeling all those new Slayers rise up and having it finally sink in. I guess when you're not the chosen one anymore---it takes burns you until you're just a black dot in the sky. I still don't feel it, but then, I've been a dead star since I can remember.  
  
The world feels funny and we're spinning so far now, too far out of orbit.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
